The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Tough for Mobs
by Dimiel
Summary: Kobayashi Tadano was anything but extraordinary, he was average of the average. The most normal boy in Kuoh Academy even no one bothers to notice him. However, he prefer it that way. Reason being he was an otaku who reincarnated into "Plot Guardian" of Highschool DxD! And to spice it up, he already knew the whole story of High School DxD until season 4!
1. Prelude

**Yeah, I don't know where I'm going with this. This is just something I came up upon reading stories involving "mob" characters. Speaking of, I recommend you guys to read "The World of Otome Games is Tough For Mobs" light novel or just simply read it online. Someone in the internet (which is 2Slow2Late MTL, I recommend them) translated the light novel and also have illustration to go with it. So, give it a read! **

**And yes, that light novel is my inspiration in making this. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"****The Mob of DxD****"**

* * *

So-so, hear this out. This might sound crazy (or it already is), but I died. No, not because of **Truck-kun** **[1]** to all the isekai enthusiasts out there and no, I didn't get transported into another world where you can get a big-boobed elf onee-chan and a more-than-thousand-year-old loli Demon Lord. Yeah, I know what you're thinking! Anyways, apparently I died of a sudden heart attack and no, unlike **Kazuma** **[2]**, my heart attack came naturally and not by some incoming tractor which moves at the speed of snail (smh). I don't know if I should be glad and happy or just be upset and depressed about dying at a young age. Man, I have mixed feeling about it. But, how could I monologue like this? How could I still think as if I wasn't dead?

Well, I died.

That's a fact.

However, I met something who reincarnated me into another world...

Emphasize "**reincarnated**"!

Yes, you heard that right!

Reincarnated!

Oh, man! Do you know how AWESOME that sounds and feel!? It's like standing on top of Eiffel Tower just after you see it on a picture and dreamed of being there! It's exactly what isekai enthusiasts or most anime fans would kill or die (lol) to get! Though, unfortunately like I said, I didn't get reincarnated into another world. Damn, and here I was thinking of taking a selfie with a loli Demon Lord or an elegant princess so all my otaku friends can get jealous of me. Too bad, I guess.

But well, the world I was reincarnated to is a really awesome place. To all harem fans out there, I'm telling you this right now...I'm in the world of Highschool DxD. Hm? What's that? "Did I heard that right", you asked? Well, son. You damn right you do!

I'M.

IN.

THE.

MOTHER.

FU-

Okay, maybe I shouldn't say that. This might be a K rated fanfic or an E for Everyone of any age entertainment product, I should refrain myself from saying curse words. Anyway, yes. I'M IN THE WORLD OF HIGHSCHOOL DXD! I mean like, whaaaaaaaaaat!? How could that be possible? Me getting reincarnated into Highschool DxD world? To be who, Hyoudou Issei?

Well, actually, I'm just my own person.

And it's all thanks to some weird God whom I met after I died! He gave me a second chance!

He told me that I was one of a very few people (of about three, too few I guess) whom were chosen to become something called "Plot Guardian" in the world of Highschool DxD. The God, whom called itself as Void, told me that I was the last of the chosen spectator and that I was bit of a special case. Since the first two was granted with too much of blessings like good looks, wealthy family and great power, I was...given average looks, average family but "power beyond comprehension"? I think that's what he said but oh well, I'm pretty much okay with it.

Giving me a second chance was enough and to even place me in average standards was tad bit too much. You see, back from when I was–well–me, I don't have good looks, my parents were divorced and ended up with me being in the orphanage until I was adopted by more worse parents, which happens to be drug addicts and attempted to sell my internal organs for money, and while I was able to escape them and reported the Police via the good ol' Nokia (I wasn't able to afford a better phone), I was sent back to the orphanage in which I met a new kid who introduce me a world I never thought existed; the OtakuVerse.

From that point on, I watched animes, read mangas, light novels and even published some doujins of my own. No, it's not 18+ Rated ones, it's a fluff-romance story between a pair that buttholes of anime elitists in the internet ridiculed. God, gotta hate those freakin' weeaboos.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh, yeah!

So, once I was informed of that, Void explained what my objective is as a Plot Guardian. I am to observe the story of Highschool DxD and ensure its path goes correctly as it can be. I still remember it clearly in my mind, I won't forget it. It was one of the most memorable events in my life...even though I was dead at the time.

_"I just have to do that...?"_

_"That is correct."_

_"But what if I-"_

_"And don't worry. If you fail, I only have one thing to say to you."_

_"That would be?"_

I remember the shining smile appearing on its face shrouded in darkness, _"Have fun."_

Just like that, I was reincarnated into this world. Although he told me everything I need to know, what he didn't told me is the fact that I would have to spend another 15 years growing up into a teenager! I mean, I know I should've guessed it when I have "average" family but I thought I was going to be a teenager right off the bat. But the experience and the joy of growing up again feels very nostalgic. Though there are unpleasant parts (like having to suck your own mother's breasts), it was quite a bumpy and I guess an appreciate-able ride.

And so, after devoting most of my time in junior high school studying to get a letter of invitation in Kuoh Academy, I was able to get in just by a fluke. I mean, come on. Would you take studies seriously? Although it was hell of a session, it was quite worth it. I get to witness the story of Highschool DxD in person! Live! Any fans would pay their life (lol) to be in this position! What's more is the fact that my appearance is that of an anime character! So, if I were to evaluate myself, I'm attractive to the eyes of real people (maybe)! Hoowee!

I'm so damn lucky!

Anyway, this is the start of my new life. The life of which I came to easily accept and appreciate cause' I'm given the chance to live a better life, the life only others dreamed of, the life where people like me would come to love, a life where I'm not the main character...

That's right!

I'm a mob!

Someone who only appears as a background in scenes–barely noticeable, if I might say–someone with average build, average looks, average intelligence, average everything! In animes, mangas and light novels, I'm just someone who's there just because I have to! I exist just to exist (if that makes sense)! I'm that "high school boy you see everywhere"! Though, some mobs can appear as a main character telling their stories and whatnot, I'm none of those! I'm just a normal person now named Kobayashi Tadano!

A _perfect_ role for me!

Though, a problem occurred.

When I attended Kuoh Academy on my first day, I was at the opening ceremony when I met a certain someone whom I shouldn't have; who could it be? Was it Rias Gremory? Himejima Akeno? Toujo Koneko? Vali Lucifer? (I know, kind of early) Rosweisse? (I know, she appeared in season 3) **Namikaze Minato [3]**? (Okay, I'm getting a bit off track here)

Actually, it was the protagonist of Highschool DxD.

His name is Hyoudou Issei. His dream is to become a Harem King, a perfect dream for a pervert. One day, he'll be one of the Perverted Trio, known for spying on girls and their incomprehensible perverseness. He has a boob fetish, he won't do when girls just skip the juicy part of undressing and get on with it–he needs boobs. And soon after that, he'll be resurrected into a Demon by Rias Gremory and then the story goes on! Oh, yeaaaaaahhhh!

But, the problem doesn't lies there.

Because whom I met wasn't actually Hyoudou Issei...

First thing first, he's a she. Yes, she's a girl. Her name is Hyoudou...Seika. Hyoudou Seika...it's a female Issei! Can you believe it!? Our boi, our Hyoudou Issei has been turned to a girly girl who doesn't have fetishes for boobs or dream of being a Harem King! I'm one step away from clapping someone's a-I mean, butt for gender-bending Issei! What the hell is this farce!? What is with this development!? What happened to mah boi!?

When I first laid my eyes on her, she had the same brown hair as Issei, got his yellow eyes but more feminine face and...quite a voluptuous body. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy for girls, she had a gentle smile on her face. And that's when I finally realizes it. T-This is...she's the exact opposite of Hyoudou Issei! This is not female Issei, this was the opposite version of Issei!

NOOOOOO!

Everything has already ruined before it even begins! **Pink Guy**, **Papa Franku [4]**! Please, save me from this hellhole! Give me more **Chromosomes [5]**! Void-sama, everything is already destroyed before it begins–this is not fair! What should I do!?

After a long session of thinking, I decided on doing something. I had to speak with her. I know I'm stepping in a boundary any mobs shouldn't and interact with someone that may be of an importance for the story, but I have to! This is for the sake of the world of Highschool DxD! If I can't reassure something, I might have trouble facing that something when it becomes a problem. Void did warned me that I may be needed to take action in case something doesn't go right.

When the ceremony ended, the first-year students were given a tour around Kuoh Academy. Honestly, while I do know where some places in here are, I don't know the complete ins and outs of this school. To say it was large is an understatement. The layout of Kuoh Academy was ridiculous, I ended up taking pictures because I was too amazed. I mean, this is Kuoh Academy! A fictional school that wasn't supposed to exist! Hell, even Kuoh City is fictional so I took too many pictures around it!

After the tour around the campus, we were finally lead to our classes. I was assigned to class 1-C, an average class if I were to put it. I got reacquainted with some people in my class and unfortunately, Issei or his soon-to-be perverted buddies aren't here. I thought I would get to talk to Matsuda or Motohama so I could get news regarding Issei in the future. But I guess, I just have to monitor them at a considerable distance.

The subject teachers came in one by one, period after period and introduce themselves. Soon, break period came and it was time. I headed towards the class where Seika was in when she came out of her classroom (which is 1-C). This was a perfect chance as I don't have to risk myself asking for her in the class which could cause some rumors to appear. God, gotta hate rumors and its stinking effects.

"Hey, there!" I greeted like a go-luck happy guy who's usually die for comedic relief. "Name's Kobayashi Tadano, nice to meet you."

"A-Ah..." She looks me in the eye before averting it away, rolling side to side avoiding any eye contact whilst fidgeting her fingers like a **_goddamn_** shy girl. "N-Nice to meet you too, Kobayashi-kun. My name is Hyoudou Seika."

Ugh...

T-The kawaii levels are off the charts...!

This is simply...

Unforgivable!

Unacceptable!

Intolerable!

Pretty nice actually...

I-I mean, unacceptable!

Unforgivable! (Okay, why do I have to say the same thing twice?)

Goddamnit, the name was almost similar to Issei! Even for a moment, I wished that "Seika" was replaced with "Issei" along with this...this stunni-treacherous appearance! Gah! I'm really fuming mad right now and I'm having difficulties trying to restrain that emotion from appearing on my stupid average face!

"Hyoudou-san," I started and breathe in to calm myself, "I'm sorry for suddenly approach you but I have some to ask; do you know a person named Hyoudou Issei?" I asked rather bluntly.

I know this is a bad idea, but it has to be done! For the sake of mah boi, Issei the Oppai Dragon, I will do anything to make his dream of becoming a Harem King true!

"Oh, Issei?" My heart immediately burst out in blazing happiness when she let out a tone and an expression of familiarity, "Of course, he's my cousin. He's also attending this school the same year as us."

Okay, okay! This is good news! Hyoudou Issei is here and Hyoudou-san here is actually his cousin! This explains why she's the exact opposite of him! And Issei being here makes me calm, calmer than even the purest and the gentlest of rivers. Speaking of, where was he? I didn't see him in the opening ceremony. Oh, maybe because my sight first landed on her, I didn't bother to notice anyone else. Curse me and my jumping-to-conclusion-monologues.

"Do you perhaps know him?" She asked, very formal unlike Issei.

"Kind of, but well...it's a long story." I sweat-dropped, remembering the whole anime. "Well, that's all! Thanks for answering my question." I grinned and gave her a small wave, "See you around, Hyoudou-san!"

"A-Ah, yes. It's no problem." She said and gently waved back. "See you too, Kobayashi-kun."

I walked away, feeling really relieved at hearing her answer. I thought I was in a Highschool DxD world in which Issei is a girl! Thank god that didn't happen. But that begs the question, who actually is Seika? Unfortunately, I have never read the light novel of Highschool DxD but I'm pretty sure she doesn't supposedly exist (since light novel's story progressed much further, I mean, come on). Four seasons passed and yet no Seika on sight, this is something I should really worry about. Who actually is she? Why is she here? What's the reason of her being here? Does she have a big role?

Surely, her presence won't...change the flow of the original story of Highschool DxD, right?

As far as I concern, changing the storyline of Highschool DxD may lead to events or arcs that I may not recognize. Although that sounds quite awesome and alluring in some way, I won't know how to counteract some bad things if it comes to it. I mean, whether I like it or not–one day, I will have to take action in the background and make things as it is. It is my job as a Plot Guardian to ensure things goes right as I was asked by the Void. And I intend to do it.

Well, this is going to be tiring AND fun.

I hope nothing goes wrong...

* * *

**Prelude End:**

**"****The Mob of DxD****"**

* * *

References:

**[1] Truck-kun is famed as a meme for Isekai fans. Truck-kun is often known as the cause of a protagonist's death to which he got reincarnated thanks to it, ironically.**

**[2] Satou Kazuma, the protagonist of KonoSuba (which, if you haven't watch, shame on you). Instead of Truck-kun killing him, it was a heart attack. And the cause of his heart attack was a misunderstanding. He thought it was a truck that's going to ram a girl and tried to save her...only to face a hilarious death. It was tractor, a slow one and the driver greeted the girl he tried to save meaning the driver WASN'T going to ram her. Honestly, this is one of the most memorable things I've seen in anime.**

**[3] Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father. The Fourth Hokage who, along with his wife, sacrificed themselves to save the Konoha Village and sealed the Kyuubi (Nine-tailed Demon Fox) into their son.**

**[4] Pink Guy and Papa Franku are characters from FilthyFrank Show. They are one of the few people which brightened up YouTube with their good content but sadly, the channel stopped making videos due to some problems. To this day, their era was known as the "Golden Age" of YouTube now that YouTube is strict with their demonetization and whatnot.**

**[5] Chromosomes are power system in FilthyFrank Universe. Don't know about them much, but it was more of a joke.**

* * *

**So, one might say; "OCs are trash. They're like self-insert or something."**

**Bu I disagree.**

**Some OCs are not trashes. Yes, I agree with the self-insert kind of OCs since it kinda is everywhere. But what makes an OC not trash? **

**It's pretty simple actually.**

**Something different. Most OCs tend to be some goody two shoes with no differentiating quality than any harem protagonists, Gary Stu/Mary Sue kind of character and edgy, cool badass just-for-the-sake-of-it type of character. You can fix such OCs by avoiding the Gary Stu/Mary Sue qualities, which is seen as "perfect". Try to at least make them relatable, have them bear some insecurities or some bad past or something to make it not perfect and more interesting.**

**Although, my OC, Kobayashi Tadano is anything but perfect, I just had him be a mob. It is a very interesting concept, if I were to say. Instead of being the center attention of the cast, he hides behind the cast in the background. He's not the actual protagonist among the cast of Highschool DxD, Issei is. As such, he'll try his best to be minor in the story with his mob mentality before something major happens that'll change his mindset.**

**With that being said, what do you guys think?**

**Is it different than any OC stories? Is it good or bad?**

**Do let me know your thoughts, feedbacks are always appreciated! The same goes with criticisms and whatnot. And well, along the way, I kinda expected flames because this is an OC story. Most people tend to hate OC stories and I don't blame them! I used to hate them myself before finding the charm in it that make me like it. **

**Alright!**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter (probably)!**

**Ma-ta-ne~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How're ya doin'?**

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it! Never expected to have that much of good reviews though and man! Look at the follows and favorites! They grew so fast! Damn son! Guess people really liked this fanfic huh? Never see this really coming.**

**Anyways, here comes the first chapter! Sunfang193, you got me there. Yes, this is also inspired by "Is it Tough Being a Friend?" light novel to which I also recommend. A really great novel which I questioned the anime studios on; why they haven't adapted this to an anime yet? Guess, not a lot of people read it in Japan. Kobayashi, the last name was taken from the protagonist of said novel "Kobayashi Ichirou". That's the second reasoning but the first being it's a common last name in Japan. Since Tadano is a normal, average mob, I thought I'd give him that.**

**At first, I was trying to give him the name "Hitohito Tadano" but sadly, that was already taken by a character from "Komi-san wa Komyushou desu" or "Komi-san Can't Communicate". That name literally means "just some guy" or "only a guy" in a word play of "Tada no hitohito" which was perfect for my OC! Too perfect! Well, it's taken so too bad.**

**Okay, with that aside, I saw some of you guys trying to guess his power. Well, that's a secret and a mystery to be solved. Although the power might be disappointing, it's the best I could give. So, can you guys guess what his powers are? Is it something he had already shown? Or is it something hidden? Feel free to guess!**

**And without further ado, let the chapter commence!**

**Also, heads up! There are two OMAKEs at the end of the story so hope you enjoy it! (It's canon by the way, to this fanfic I mean.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"The Beginning of the Wrong and Distortions"**

* * *

"So what do you guys think of Rias-senpai? Ain't she just dazzling?" A certain black-haired guy said to us.

Yes, indeed she is.

"But Akeno-senpai is also dazzling!" A small brunette argued.

Yes, indeed she is.

"And don't forget about Hyoudou-san. She's a beauty too." A glasses guy came in, saying those words coolly.

Yes, indee-I mean, wut!?

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked and they all turn towards me with surprised looks.

"Oh, you were there, mob?" The brunette, Hokuto said to me.

I don't know why but I am actually happy being called that. Most mobs would not like being called that (if you exclude **Kageyama Shigeo** **[1]**) since it signifies them that they are not an important character. Oh, how they are so WRONG about that!

"Yep. I'm pretty much everywhere." I replied with a calm expression on my face. "So, why are you guys comparing girls and arguing like some obsessive stalker here?"

"Oi! We're not obsessive stalkers!" The black-haired guy, Satou retorted back. "We're just talking! This is, like, boys' talk!"

"I agree with Satou." The four-eyed cool guy, Kazuya declined my assumption. "This is a norm among us hormonal boys to talk about girls, Tadano."

I sighed, "You could've just removed that hormonal part..." I muttered to myself before facing them with a grin. "But yeah, I was just kidding about that!" I then nudge Satou, "So, what's this about Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai and Seika?" I asked with enthusiasm but they only gave me an irritated expression that made me blinked in confusion, "What?"

"You're just a mob..." Hokuto said, his eyebrows twitching. "And yet..."

Satou sighed exasperatedly, "How can someone like **_you_** being close to Hyoudou-san!?"

Oi!

You don't need to emphasize "you" that much you know...

Even I am having a hard time being around her.

"Hyoudou-san was my first crush and yet..." Kazuya let out a dangerous glint on his eyes as his finger shakes while it was on the bridge of his glasses, "**_You_** just easily charmed her and opened up her route as if it was nothing just like some damned riajuu visual novel protagonist! How can this world be so unfair yet so cruel!?"

Ugh, like I said. Don't emphasize "you" that much, man...

"What the hell do you mean by "charmed"?" I asked confusedly with an annoyed expression on my face. "Look, I'm just a friend in her eyes, like everybody else." I started protesting, "Maybe even just some bug flying around, you won't know."

"Kch!" With a click his tongue, Kazuya immediately snap, "How can **_you_** say that when **_you_** and Hyoudou-san speak to each other casually and am on first-name basis!? How dense can **_you_** be, **_you_** stupid harem protagonist!? Do **_you_** want me to bash **_you_** on the head with a high density stone!?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Hokuto cheered as he agreed.

"Die, **_you_** stupid, damned, riajuu, visual novel harem protagonist!" Satou said to me.

Hey, now!

I'm just a mob!

So stop emphasizing "you" that much! I'm getting hurt here!

And I'm not dense!

I know Seika likes me but I just don't want to accept it! I mean, **_me_** (ugh, why do I have to emphasize that), a mob who existed just to observe back here on the background, getting hit on by one of the academy's idols! Ain't that just a stupid, idiotic, baka-ish event!? I don't know what to do and even if I acted as someone most girls don't like for example being a pervert, she just goes on and accept it like; smiling gently and then, "It's normal for boys to be like that. Issei is the same." She said!

"Oh, c'mon guys!" I raise my hands up in defeat, "I'm just a normal guy! How can someone like her be with me? I mean, can you imagine it?" I asked and that causes more trouble for some reason.

Their anger blew off the thermometer, "Of course we can!" They chorused together.

I just sighed and plumped onto my chair, "Man, this is tiring." I look at them seriously as they started to calm down. "Look, I'll say this; there's nothing happening between us, okay?"

"For now."

"Yeah, for now."

"For now that is."

Tch...!

Don't just say that casually! You might trigger some unwanted flag, you dumbbutts!

"Oh, screw you guys." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Screw you too." They said together.

It's been months since I've attended Kuoh Academy. Remember when I said I got acquainted with some people? Yeah. These dumbbutts here are one of them. We've been friends ever since we met and somehow, they always envious of me just because I talk to her. Although it's nothing I'm irritated about, the fact that they compare me with some kind of protagonist really annoyed the heck out of me. I just wish they could get girlfriends so they could annoy me no further.

"Well, I'm off." I said and stood up, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

The story of the Highschool DxD is building up. Next year is where the story truly begins. Rias is here, Akeno is here, Kiba is here, Koneko would be next year and Issei is here. Speaking of, Matsuda, Motohama and Issei have already formed their group of trio and their popularity is rising...not in a good way though. Soon, the Perverted Trio is going to get famous throughout the school. The infamous Perverted Trio, oh man! Season 1 here I go!

"Ahem." Someone coughed in front of me and I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. "Do you mind?"

I blinked a few times and stare ahead of me, seeing someone I knew too well. "Hm? You are..." My eyes widened in shock, "Shitori-senpai, right?"

"You can just call me Souna." Shitori Souna or preferably Sona Sitri, said to me, smiling. "And may I know your name?"

"Oh! I'm Kobayashi Tadano! It's really nice to meet you, Souna-senpai!" I said and grinned. "But still..." I narrowed my eyes and lean my face closer to hers, "You're more beautiful in person..."

She had her eyes widen as a small hint of pink on her cheeks. I immediately realized what I said and had my eyes widen, as well as backing off her and look away. Damn it! Why am I, a mob, just gone and do that!? That's supposed to be a protagonist's move! I shouldn't have done that!

"Ah, sorry about that, senpai!" I walked away and waved at her, "Soreja, see you around!"

Immediately after that, I walk away quickly. I can't run since the Student Council President is just behind. With that out of the way...oh my Void! I forgot about her! Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Clan! She's Rias' childhood friend AND Saji's master! Why the hell did I do that!? Me, a mob, speaking to a support character like that! Am I getting cocky or what? Goddamnit, I just hoped that I didn't raise any unwanted flags...please, no. I _really_ hoped that was not the case.

As I was out of her sight, I let out a sigh of relieve. "Phew..." I wipe a bead of sweat away, "Safe."

Okay, I forgot about her and Saji. Saji has a very essential role is some arcs, if I remember it correctly. In the Excalibur arc, he'll be one of the few people that'll help Issei and Kiba in search for Freed Selzen and the Excalibur. And then there's that in the season 4...wait a minute. Speaking of, where is he? It's been a few months I've been here and I never saw him, not once! Did something happened? Perhaps some...time distortions? Okay, okay. I'm just raising a flag here, I'll just need to ask some second-years if they know him.

I mean, Issei's here when I just assumed Seika being a gender-bent of him right? Surely, Saji would be around here somewhere...

* * *

**(_A few moments of searching later_)**

"W-What?" I blinked, confusion was written all over my face. "You gotta be kidding me, right...?"

After asking some people questions, I founded that the person, the character I'm searching for, "Saji" does not exist in the academy. I asked countless students and they don't know who I'm looking for! It was fully confirmed when I took a look at the board of the first-years where we identify our classes. I didn't see his name! Not in kanji or romanji or just freakin' alphabets! Nai, nai! (Not here, not here!) I can't find his name!

What the hell!?

What happened to him!?

Did something happened without me knowing!?

Okay, okay...calm down, Tadano. This might be a mistake. Maybe the editor of these papers must've forgotten his name. Yeah, maybe it's just that! They forgot and he actually is here! Maybe he's just absent! Yeah, that's right...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Like HELL! If he does exists, the students would've already known when I asked them! This is not very reassuring! Things went from 0 to 100 real quick! It's like I didn't went downhill, I just fell over a goddamn cliff right off the bat!

Damn it!

What should I do...!?

First, calm down.

Breathe in, and out. Haaahh...okay, I'm calmed now.

Hm...let's see. The timeline can be changed if we're missing a few characters. The slightest of mistakes can create the biggest of changes. Maybe I'm missing something here...library it is then.

Quickly, after that, I went to the library. More than 30 minutes left until break period ends, thankfully. I need to do some researching. Once I was on a PC, I immediately click the search engine and type Saji's name, Genshirou Saji. I was expecting some random people with only the same name and that there wasn't anything about him then I give up but what I found was...beyond shocking. Maybe since the people who search for the specific name is less than thousands or even hundreds so the first thing that pops up was an article related to...murder. Already, I can feel my heart beating faster. I do NOT like where this is going. When I click it, my mind was overwhelmed with questions and I began feel sick because of the images shown.

The website was Urban Article, a website known for their journalism and willingness (as well as the guts) to show some inappropriate pictures. I've read some of their articles, they are reliable all of the time. They spit every truth. Said article was about a murder. There was murder in a certain town before, an inhumane murder. The victim was none other than the actual Saji whom I was looking for, the article shows what the person looked like before he was massacred brutally and I tell you, there's no doubt about it. That's Genshirou Saji, alright. But...what happened...?

As I read further, investigation told that a witness happens to be close by and heard something about "Vritra" and "Stealing". My mind was practically blown when I finished that sentence. It was beyond me, I can't never imagine something like this happened during the time when I was in junior high. Those two words...they emit some ominous feeling. I feel something really worse than even Great Red or Ophis herself (or himself -_- hah) is going to happen.

Damn it, I'm a Plot Guardian! I should've done my job better!

Now, things happened and it is irreversible!

With Saji gone...how will the story of Highschool DxD progress and which direction will it go? And here I was, expecting the job to be easier but what I got is a **Nightmare difficulty [2]**! Damn it, Void-sama. I know you said it won't be easy but I didn't expected it to be _this_ hard! I need to process the situation on hand carefully and cautiously.

Saji was killed, mysteriously.

Vritra was involve.

Then comes the stealing part...

Wait, stealing? Did this person kill Saji in the hopes of stealing Vritra? But what for? That event didn't existed in Highschool DxD. Someone or something must've distorted the timeline...or perhaps my presence itself was the cause? But that doesn't make any sense unless I say something to someone relating to the story of Highschool DxD. Like I said, the slightest of mistake can create the biggest of changes. I have the knowledge of Highschool DxD's story until season 4 and I died before I can read up the light novels. So...where did things go wrong?

This is incredibly hard...

After that, I went back to class and forgot to buy some lunches. I ended up holding my hunger for the whole study session until it was time to go home. I was really hungry and my stomach growled like beast. When I was wondering in the halls, trying to find Issei, I came across...oh shiz!

"Tadano-kun?" Seika called and I jerked up. "Are you heading home?"

I just went ahead and go **"Gokuri" [3]** even though it's just for when I'm craving for something (like food).

I gulped, "Um, yes." I turned around a greeted a blushing Seika, who looked happy to see me. "So what's up, Seika?"

A few months I spent was talking to her, getting to know her better. It was for my reassurance, I don't know whether she was an important character or not. Apparently, she wasn't so I can talk to her quite often. I'd thought I get to know her so I could perhaps get information of Issei from her. However, in doing so, our relationship progressed far more than I would like and she ended up from having a small crush (because I was the first one to talk to her after the opening ceremony casually) to a diehard first love.

I never expected that, or maybe I should. Nevertheless, I tried to keep our relationship as friends but she was really in love with me to the point of always trying to make a move. She was surprisingly assertive for a girl, or perhaps she got that from Issei with his bold honesty. I can't really reject her advances since...she was too charming. I do like her, but we have to keep it as a friend. We mustn't cross the line. If I do that, who knows what development it'll take us to.

Plus, I'm a mob!

Mob does not get to be under the spotlight!

Mobs has to get on with mobs!

Not side-characters or main-characters!

"Nothing." She said and then proceeded to take out a **bento** **[4] **out of her bag. "I was looking for you to give you this during break period." She blushed and shyly looks at me in the eyes, "Your friends told me that you were going out for a walk. Where were you?"

"At the library." I sighed, "Had some things to search for and now I'm filled with questions."

Yeah, it wasn't just any question though.

"Oh! So that's why I can't find you anywhere." She smiled and then presented me the bento, "Um, would you perhaps would have this bento? I don't want to waste it."

"No, I'm not that hung-"

**GROOWLLL!**

You piece of...!

I can heat rushing onto my face, I blushed in embarrassment just as I was about to reject her offer. Of all times you could've growled, why the heck now!? Ah! I'm so goddamn embarrassed! Is this how it feels to be founded out that you're hungry? No wonder the girls in anime were like this! It feels so embarrassing that...

Shinitai... (I want to die...)

"A-Ahahaha..." I nervously let out a laugh, "W-Wonder what was that? Perhaps a monster?"

She smiled, but that smile seemed to say "this is my chance!" and she handed me the bento. "Now, now. No need to hold back, Tadano-kun." She said and pointed outside, "There's a bench just outside. Why don't we sit there?"

I can't reject her now that I'm this embarrassed. So I just nodded and comply with her. We both went outside and sat on the aforementioned bench. I opened up the bento and the sight actually made me hungry. The aroma it eludes was overwhelming. It was perfectly balanced lunch with quite the decoration. I feel really hungry now that I see this and to say the lunch looked more than tasty is really an understatement. I can feel myself drooling at the sight.

**Tsukkomi! [5]**

"Gokuri." I swallowed, eliciting a giggle from Seika. "Wow, this looks really delicious."

"Thank you very much." She thanked me and gestured me to eat, "Now, go on and eat. After that, tell me how it taste okay?"

I just hope it tastes as good as it looks.

I coughed onto my hands to regain my composure, took the chopsticks and clasped my hand together. "Ittadakimasu. (Let's dig in.)"

I took the prawn and bit onto it, crunching sound can be heard once my teeth gnawed on it. It only took me a second to process on HOW FREAKING GOOD IT TASTES! Seriously, what is this!? This lunch box wasn't just filled with effort and hardwork! It was filled with love, devotion and a whole new level of deliciousness! It's so delicious even **Gordon Ramsay**'s **[6] **cookings were put to shame and even that wasn't even close to an exaggeration! Screw you and your criticisms, Gordon! Damn it, anime sure is cheating!

No wonder people's clothes were blown up when they ate **Yukihira Souma**'s **[7] **cooks!

Ugh, I can feel my tears are flowing...I'm so inspired to level up my cooking now. I closed my eyes and savor the taste, a taste I will never forgot. As I did so, blurted out something I shouldn't have said...

"You'll make a good-no. A heaven of a wife one day..." I said out loud unconsciously.

What.

The.

Fudge.

"E-Eh!?" She let out a surprised yelp, her face was as red as tomato.

"A-Ah! Sorry about that, Seika!" I apologized, quickly. "Your food is too delicious it deludes me! Really, sorry about that!"

While still blushing, she just raises both of her hands up and wave repeatedly to dismiss my apology. "No, no! It's okay!" She calmed down and so was I. "I was just...surprised, that's all." She smiled, gently. "Is the lunch I made really _that_ delicious?"

"Yes!" I gave an instant reply. "It's on a whole new level!"

"Hehehe," She let out a giggle, finding my reply to be funny. "You're exaggerating."

"No, no! I'm not!" I denied and look at her seriously, "It's really delicious, Seika."

She looks at me then closed her eyes, "Is that so? Thanks, then."

Man, you're such an angel, Seika! I just wish I could marry you right here, right now but I can't. Mobs can't marry side character or main character-like existences! And although you're not an important character, you're still a side character. The likes of me won't be able to make you my girlfriend much less marry!

I'm so sorry!

No, wait. I should be sorry about myself not getting to marry her!

Damn it!

I paused a bit, pondering on something. Speaking of, who actually is Seika? I've been thinking about that ever since I've first met her. Why is she here, what actually is her objective? I know I'm being rude to someone who gave me this godly bento but for what reason does she gave me for? I mean, I know she loved me (I'm not being narcissist by the way, just stating the facts), but why does she even loved me? There are better guys out there! Much better than me...plus, a lot of boys approach her and act nice to her, nicer than me. Even some good-looking guys talked to her! So, why me?

"Is something the matter, Tadano-kun?" She noticed my troubled face before I let out a sigh and stare at her eyes.

"Hey, Seika..." I called with my head lower as she blinked and tilted her head a bit. "I was wondering...why do you always talk to me?" Her eyes widen at the question so before she could misunderstand what I'm saying, I cut in. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that I'm a friend of yours-I really am-" I smiled while saying those words before that smile faded as I was about to continue, "-but...there are better guys out there; nice, kind, caring...attractive. Better than me, so why?" I faced her with a questioning face.

Ever since I arrived at this world, I thought appearances does not matter and girls only see the inside appearances. Turns out, I was wrong. Not all of them were like that-no. In fact, most of them really does judge people by their looks. I guess I've only seen the good side of the Highschool DxD world (the everyday life one, not the supernatural) when I never saw the bad side of it at all. Trust me, I once tried confessing a normal, glasses girl with big breasts but got shot down harshly. She said I was "too" normal-looking and that I don't have any qualities that stands out. Just someone who's there and just be there. That was pretty harsh and that wasn't the end of it though. She then goes on about the boy she liked, the Prince of the school.

At that point, I just walked away. Not that I really liked her, by the way. And no, don't feel bad about that. I'm perfectly happy being a normal person with no differentiating qualities than any other boys even though my stupid narcissist of a little sister hated how I am. I was doing that to make myself understand and not get ahead of myself. I should know my place and stay there.

So, why?

Why would a girl like her-whose existence is above mine-fall for someone like me, a mob?

Could she be one of the girl who cares for the inside and not the outside?

She stared at me, eyes widened before she calmed down and closed her eyes. "Tadano-kun." She started, "Do you have confidence in yourself?"

Uh...what? Of course I am! I'm more confident in myself than anyone! So, I'm confident that a mob like me shouldn't get along too well with you!

"Yes." I answered.

"Then, why do you asked such question?"

"Uh, no...I was just wondering why an idol is spending more time with an unnoticeable guy." I replied, sweat-dropping since I feel like I've been scolded by her. "Anyone would've wondered about it."

There was a moment of silence between us, she was stuck in thought before she gave a reply. "Tadano-kun, you're asking a question even I could not answer." She replied, smiling as she faces the sky. "I myself don't know why I'm being like this when I'm with you. Perhaps you're different than other boys? Or perhaps there's something in you I find appealing? I don't know..." She lower her gaze down, still smiling gently. "And I won't know unless I spend time with you."

Somehow, that sounds like an excuse for her to spend time with me...but no. This is not true so stop being narcissist, Tadano! Know your goddamn place!

"So, Tadano-kun..."

Oh, no...she's blushing! Something tells me that what she's going to say next will blow me away to Egypt this instant!

"If you'd like...can we hang out in Sunday?" She said, looking away but I can see her ears being as red as a tomato.

Ugh! I'm blown away to Egypt! Somebody, tell me what the heck just happened!? Okay-okay-okay, calm down. She just wanted to hang out with me, that's it. So wait...hang out, as in like, friends? Just the two of us or with someone else...?

"Just the two of us?" I asked and she nodded, still facing away from me. "Um..."

Okay, okay. Think! Think, Tadano! What should I do!?

Hm...going out as friends. Honestly, it doesn't sounds like a bad idea. In fact, I could use this moment to spend more time with Seis-I mean, getting to know her on a whole new le-I MEANT, to get information on Issei! Yeah! I'm accepting this hang out to get more information on Issei! He's the protagonist, so it's logic!

"Yeah, why not." I smiled, "Let's hang out this Sunday."

And so, this Sunday, I was going to spent time with her (as friends) before something happened that made me...confused.

* * *

It was a dark place. There was no sound or light. A silhouette of a Humanoid figure can be seen walking around rather restlessly with a psychotic smile on their face. They walked straight onto the wall before their feet stuck on the wall and continue walking, on the wall. It walked up the ceiling then to the other end of the wall before going back to the ground. It stopped for a moment and let out a chuckle before continue walking restlessly.

"F-First the Sekiryuutei...then the Hakuryuusho." The voice was a hybrid of many people, therefore its gender remained anonymous. "Hehehe...h-hehehe!" The voice chuckled crazily, "Y-Yes...then I get w-what I want! My d-d-dream will come true!" The figure nodded to itself, smiling with the same psychotic expression. "Finally...hahahaha...hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

I suddenly felt a chill went up to my spine. "W-Wha-!?" I gulped, "My "Bad Event Senses" is tingling! Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" I said to myself, watching the sunset from the horizon. "Huh...I need to prepare a counter measure." I nodded, before smiling at the sun.

After eating Seika's bento and agreeing to her hang out session, I was walking back home. What's happening between me and Seika, the outside story of Highschool DxD, that's what I'm aware of. Since my "Bad Event Sense" tingles earlier, something bad definitely is going to happen. If so, then something has been done without me knowing it. Just who...? The story of Highschool DxD hasn't even happened yet and I already got this premonition. This is really bad.

I just sighed, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I won't be involved _directly_, but I will try to observe it."

Seeing the sun setting is really calming.

Oh, #FlatEarth by the way.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Tadano-kun no Nichijou  
(The Daily Life of Tadano-kun)**

**(1)**

**"The Imouto Hates Her Brother and yet, She Loves Him Dearly"**

When Tadano was given the invitation to attend Kuoh Academy, his mother and father decided to move at an old house in Kuoh City. The house belonged to his father, who attended North Lisada Middle School there when he was just a mere teenager. When they moved, they also transfer Tadano's little sister, Kobayashi Sagiri, into the same school as his father there. Ever since then, Sagiri aimed to attend the same school as her brother were. She couldn't let her stupidly average brother defeat a goddess like her.

It has been months by this point and today, as usual, Tadano was a bit late arriving home.

"Tadaima. (I'm home.)" He said but no one greeted him.

There was no one beside him and his little sister since his parents are on a business trip. Sagiri didn't greeted him back because she hated him for many reasons. However, Tadano couldn't care less. He just accepted it and places his shoe on the shoe racks beside the front door. As he went to the kitchen, he saw Sagiri playing with her phone, smiling and giggling like an idiot. He shrugs and went to the fridge, taking out a juice box, pour it in a glass and drink it. Once he finished, he washes the glass and put back the juice box.

He quickly went outside of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs. He open the door to his room and closed it with a sigh. He took off his school uniform, hang it on his wardrobe and wore his blue pajama with yellow ducks.

"Nothing beats rubber ducks. Rubber ducks are godly." He smiled and lay on his bed.

He plugged his earpiece on his ears and played a cover song from his favorite singer. "Sekai wa konnanimo, utsukushikute~!" He sang alone although a bit low in volume. "Kizamu hari no ue de, kimi wo matsu~!" He continue to sing along until it ends. "Oh, man. Gotta LOVE **Hanatan [8]**! I'm glad she existed here! And pretty young too!"

After singing, he placed his phone on his study table and took a gamepad. Before then, he quickly went down to get some snacks, only to get disturbed by his little sister. She noticed him walking down in search for snacks. Her eyes glint as she saw this as a chance.

"Oi, Baka-nii." Sagiri called, flicking her dark purple air as if to show off. "Get me some snacks at the **konbini [9] **for me."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Tadano deadpanned without facing her, taking a few snacks from the fridge.

"Hmph." She haughtily flicks her hair once again. "A goddess like me shouldn't get food for herself. She needs a servant to do it."

"I'm a servant now?" He sighed and just walked away. "Get it yourself, you dumb narcissistic imouto. I'm gonna go and spend my time with **Arthur Morgan** **[10]**."

"Hey! I'm a perfect goddess, you should listen to what I say!"

Tadano stopped, "Nope, nope and nope." He walks back at her leaning his face closer to hers. "First off, you're a Human, full of imperfections just like the rest of us. Just because you got charming looks, great academic intelligence and is a social butterfly, doesn't mean you're perfect, you dumbbutt. Second, there's a lot of snacks in the fridge that Kaa-san and Oya-jii prepared for us, dumbbutt. And third," His eyes narrowed, forming a frightening scowl. "I hate it when a person tells me to do something useless when I'm about to play with PC4-chan."

Sagiri gulped in fear. She was afraid of Tadano when he's like this. He may look normal but once he is angered, that normal look turned into the face of the Devil. It was times like this she come to stop being persistent. Unlike her older brother (Tadano's older brother), Tadano by no means, is a sis-con. In fact, he didn't really liked her that much. One of the many reasons why she hated him.

"O-Okay..." She faces away as a bead of sweat made its way to her cheeks.

That Devil face from Tadano went back to normal as a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Good!" He took a bite from one of the chocolate bars and shove it to her mouth. "There, your favorite chocolate." She actually blushed from the indirect kiss and blushed more when he patted her head. "Now, be a good imouto and not burden your dear brother, alright?"

She nodded before taking the chocolate off her mouth. "U-Um, Onii-chan..."

"Yes?" He replied to her call, "What is it?"

"Y-You're playing that cowboy western game, right?" Tadano nodded, "Can I watch you play?"

"Of course! As long as you don't disturb me when I'm playing-" His face morphed back into the Devil, frightening her once more. "-to which the punishment WON'T be severe-" Tadano went back to his normal state. "-then you're good to come and watch!"

"Hm!" She nodded.

Even though she hated her brother, it seems that hated born through love. Because of how abnormal her brother can be despite his appearance, she seemed to can't shake the feeling that there's something more about him even though everything she knows about him is normal or average at best. But there's something about him...that just pulls her in.

Whatever it is, she can know if she spend more time with him.

So after an hour he played the game, she pretended to fall asleep and lay her head on his shoulder as he did nothing and just let it be...

* * *

**(2)**

**"There's Something in the House"**

There's something in the house...

It's been five months ever since _that_ thing invaded our house. Can I, a normal, average, common mob defeat such creature? It has everything a Human ever wanted; agility, strength, vitality and mobility. This thing even scared my family. Seeing them like that...I can't help but do something about it. Even if it is impossible for me to do so, I have something on the back of my hand that I could use to counter everything it'll throw. My trump card has never failed me!

I was currently sitting on a wooden chair in the hallway, my parents gone to work as usual, my brother, well, is overseas ever since I've entered my second year in junior high and my little sister is still at school. I came home early because I wanted to vanquish the evil that has been haunting my family for three months. And so I waited.

This thing had the audacity to appear even if there are people around. So, if it's only me, it'll come out. And when it does, I'll use my greater reaction speed to attack it first! It usually appeared in the hallways. Rarely does it ever came out into a room because the rooms are cleaned and closely guarded by the ceiling and the walls. However, the hallway is a different case. It has a lot of openings I always felt like I'm being stalked on. I never felt safe on the hallways and the corridors...

As my eyes are wild, looking over to here and there for ANY unusual movements, it finally came out. A creature painted in the color of the starless skies, eight visible red orbs, two fangs and eight hairy legs...the thing that haunted my family has come out!

Tarantula, kono kusoyaro ga!

"Huuuuuuuwwooooooohhhh!" I yelled with energy and vigor as I took out an anti-insect air spray. "Take this! **Spray of Agony**!"

I sprayed it and cover my nose. This spray smells weird and makes my head spinning so this is just for safety measure. It might still be alive and I have no time to get distracted before it counters. Their bites are pretty lethal, it could kill a person. Normally, a mob like me should've called a profession but nay! A normal person would've retaliate against it since it threatened my family! I wouldn't want any of my family get hurt by this beast, never! Heck, I wouldn't even let it close to my stupid little sister and I hated her! Though my hatred for her is a bit of a complicated matter since I do love her...as a family.

Back to the vanquishing of evil, take this you son of a visch!

"Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, oraaa!" After that attack, I jumped back, preparing myself in a stance for any incoming counter as the area surrounding the tarantula was covered in smokes. "No way...!"

After the smokes all dispersed, the tarantula stood idly there, head on with my attack! The tarantula was still alive! It survive such a powerful attack! T-This...this is no normal tarantula! It might be a Nega Tarantula! An evolved form of tarantulas! I gritted my teeth and just slowly take a few steps back. Just then, it also took a few steps forward. I was eyeing its every movement, looking for any pattern that I could use to end this. Then, it stopped. Here it comes!

The eight eyes glowed, "**Omae wa**...**mo shindeiru** **[11]**."

"Nani!?" My eyes widened as it used its astounding speed to lunge at me. "S-Shimatta! (C-Crap!)"

The life flashed before my eyes, Kaa-san, Oya-jii, Sagiri, Aho-niisan...am I actually going to die here? In a house of which owned by me and not this thing? Well, it's been a good journey so far...I enjoyed it thoroughly. Void-sama, I'm sorry for failing you. Perhaps the other two Plot Guardian might be able to do a better job than me...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or so, you think!

As it closed in, I smirked. "Nante ne~! (Just kidding~!)"

Do you actually think for a second I'm going to die!? Bakayaro! (Idiot!) I'm not that stupid! I have something to counter this! They say when one faces danger, the mechanism hidden in Human will be activated and all of their physical capabilities are heightened! It's the "Flight or Fight" impulse! In this case, I'mma fight! I moved twice as its speed, evading it. I moved behind it as it was still in midair and drop down in a stance. You might have your agility, strength, vitality and whatnot! But WE have intelligence and adaptation! The moment your guard is down, it is your downfall! This is my trump card! Take this!

"**Kenzoku**...**Futsu no Punch**!** [12]** (Consecutive...Normal Punches!)"

With speed unbefitting for a normal person like me, I started to use my one hand and sent a hella lot of punches that it seems my fists were covering the tarantula and the area around it. As I finished it, it was sent back colliding with the wall, dropping down and is finally dead. I huffed in exhaustion, this trump card is strong but also uses a lot of energy. If I used this on a person...I won't know what happen but I tested it on small insects. Although their body still remained intact, all of their insides are crushed and exploded. Dunno why but this is pretty dangerous.

Ha! If you got your venomous fangs as a trump card, I have my fists as one! Because of your appearance three months ago, I took upon myself that I trained in the art of normalcy! The 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 100 squads and 10 kilometer run training! Because of that...I somehow became stronger than ever before! Even developed a skill! Taste that, you freaky eight-legged motherfudger! I bet all of your insides are nothing but messy mushes now! Hahahahaha!

Now, all that's left is to...hehehehe...

* * *

"Tadaima! (I'm home!)" My little sister said as she closed the front door. "Baka-nii?"

"Okairi, Sagiri. (Welcome home, Sagiri.)" I smiled and then showed her the tarantula tied with a string to a pole. "Look, the thing that you, Kaa-san and Oya-jii are scared of. I killed it, this vile beast!"

Sagiri's eyes widened, "Eh!? No way!" She said in astonishment before haughtily puff her chest proudly. "As expected of my servant! Nobody can defeat you, my servant. Good job!" At that point, I knew my assumption was correct (on what she'll say if I show her this) and a vein popped on my forehead. "Then, why don't you throw that away? Don't get it closer to a goddess like me. It looks so disgusting."

My smile went wide in mischief, "Oh really?"

I walked in closer to her, "Cho-! (Wait-!) O-Onii-chan? What are you doing?" She stepped back, fear was visible on her face.

Oh? She went from "Baka-nii" to "Onii-chan" quite faster than usual isn't she? Is she really _that_ scared of this dead tarantula?

"Oh, nothing." My smile of mischief was still on my face. "Just showing who the boss here _is_." My figure shadowed over her. "You're getting somewhat cocky for someone that has done nothing, aren't you? And how many times do have to tell you? I'm not your servant and you're not a goddess." I let out a chuckle, "Looks like I have to teach you some common manners, ore no imouto yo! (my dear little sister!)"

I used the pole and get the dead tarantula closer to her. "Onii-chan!? Please no! I-I'm sorry! You're right! I'm not a goddess and Onii-chan is not a servant! I was just joking! Joking, Onii-chan!"

"You're...too late! Judgement time!"

"**Iyaaaaaa!** (**Noooooo!**)"

As I was chasing my weeping little sister with a dead tarantula on tow, a question remained in my head; "How in the hell did this tarantula spoke earlier?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1:**

**"The Beginning of the Wrong and Distortions"**

* * *

References:

**[1] Kageyama Shigeo, the protagonist of Mob Psycho 100. Often, he's called "Mob" by numerous people (not the other Espers) because his presence barely registers despite being a very powerful Esper. However, unlike most mobs, he doesn't get angry when called "Mob" and accepted it that way.**

**[2] Nightmare difficulty is a difficulty rank from Dark Souls. It's already crazy hard when in normal mode but Nightmare? Prepare yourself for a storm of frustration.**

**[3] "Gokuri" is like one of those actions named in Japanese IN anime like staring which goes "Jiiiiii~". It is a gesture of when someone is gulping. I used it for humorous reasons so sorry if you don't find that funny. I'm an anime fan so I just HAD to make anime jokes combined with the internet/western jokes.**

**[4] Bento means boxed lunch or lunch box. In anime, it's often seen that students brings bento/boxed lunch to school. Bento is homemade so if it's not homemade, it's not bento.**

**[5] Tsukkomi means "here comes the line". It's when someone is about to use their own punchlines or something akin to it. This, also, is used for humorous reasons. Apologies as my Tsukkomi skills aren't as good as any of you (if there are) do.**

**[6] Gordon Ramsay is a well-known chef...well, for his criticisms and all. Not that I don't like him.**

**[7] Yukihira Souma is the protagonist of "Food Wars!" Most of his cooks can blow people and their clothes off...for some fanservice reason. Although, the ramen, dishes and whatnot he made looks incredibly delicious. If only he existed, I would've LOVED to get my clothes blown off.**

**[8] Hanatan, the Utaite (Song Priestess). As her title suggests, she has a very and I mean VERY beautiful voice. She's one of my favorite Japanese singers and she's incredibly underrated. The song Tadano sing is one of her covers "You and Beautiful World" by Megurine Luka. It's a damn good song and she sang it quite beautifully.**

**[9] Konbini is a shortcut word for convenience store in anime. Often you can hear this word being said in animes (the modern society ones). Dunno if it's the same case as it is in real life but I assumed it would be just the same. **

**[10] Arthur Morgan is the Main Character of Red Dead Redemption 2. After what happened to him in the last chapter before the epilogue, I couldn't help but say "Saraba, aibo (Farewell, partner)" and make a reference about him here. He's a very great guy who tried to do something good. He really tried...**

**[11] Fist of the North Star's meme. After Kenshiro went "atatatatatattatata!" he took a few steps back while his enemy makes fun of how weak his punches were and he goes "Omae wa mo shindeiru" then boom. Said opponent had their body blown off like sacks of rice getting shot at with huge caliber bullets.**

**[12] One Punch Man's protagonist, Saitama's moves. This specific move was used twice in the first season and I find myself get attached to how normal it was...ironically. Despite how normal it is, its power can make the opponents blow off to bits and organs rain from the sky. Ah, what a nice and normal move...**

**[?] Can you guess what the last OMAKE or what the title of the OMAKE reference to? If you do, leave a review to it!**

* * *

**Well, well, well!**

**Quite a lot of references, aren't there? **

**Yeah, I know. I'm kinda weeby when writing stories like this here but hey, it's more fun this way right? I'm a huge anime fan (and no, I also read mangas, light novels and everything related to it like doujins) so I can't help but make this story as similar as anime. It's imprinted in my brain!**

**So yeah, this chapter doesn't focus too much on the main cast and instead, focuses more on Tadano and Seika's relationship. I need to make their relationship progress much more so things can get tense later on. This is a buildup to the season one of Highschool DxD. Don't worry, our boi, Issei will appear later on. Note that I'm using the anime (which I don't know if it is not similar to the light novels), so sorry if there are some good things the anime missed that the light novels have. I don't have much knowledge regarding them-forgive me for that.**

**But what's this?**

**Something is happening on the background's background (if that makes sense)! **

**Kinda ironic there's a background for a background.**

**And Saji is killed...yeah, sorry about that. If there are Saji fans out there, I'm really sorry! I had to do this in order for the story to follow what I thought is good! **

**Some of you guys also asked if he'll have a harem. I don't know, maybe, perhaps, probably...? Okay, he will. 90%. And yes, it won't be the main casts. I'm aiming for the ones in the background like Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall (especially her, since I like her) and a few others. Well if you want some of the main casts (except for Rias, Akeno and Asia), you can pick and vote. Personally, I'm a fan of harem but giving a harem to an OC like this kinda feels weird but oh well! I'm going to anyway!**

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter? **

**What do you, my readers, think about the OMAKEs? **

**Should I make more of it in future chapters?**

**Does it suck?**

**Or does it rock?**

**Give me your opinions! Positive, criticism and flames! All are welcome!**

**With that being said, mata-ashita~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I-It's-a-me, Mario! **

**Welcome back, mates! **

**Putting memes aside, as for GodSpeed28, I have only one thing to say; you don't need to understand his character at first. You don't need to delve in that much in the beginning, it will be revealed through the story. You're just going to enjoy the stupid shit he's saying.**

**Also, for the person who used GodSpeed28 name or if it is actually you, then damn. This is the problem readers and some authors have in their stories. OCs are something that can be either good or bad depending on how people perceive it. Authors or readers (not all, okay?) who likes OCs tend to think that OCs are some kind of self-insert (in most cases, they are but it's not in mine) so they wanted to pour all the good things onto this OC. Powers, looks, fames, _girls _and more things. They made him a literal Jesus or a fucking Anti-Christ who's perfect, no flaws at all. **

**Now, listen. Perhaps you hate Issei, and that's fine actually. I kind of have an idea why-because he's pervert.**

**But really, you think my OC deserves better than Issei does? What, steal all of his girls and his powers? Tadano was already _blessed_ with having a second chance and getting to live once more with a decent start unlike his old life. That was already enough for him and he admits that. He never did want any extravagant life or amazing qualities that puts him above all people. He just wants to be a normal person who can perhaps get a good life and fulfill his duty as the Plot Guardian. Maybe get a beautiful girlfriend at the very _most_. That's it. That's all he wanted.**

**You probably thought this was a story where the OC replaced Issei or an Issei-bashing fanfic OR a self-insert/reader x Highschool DxD fanfic but sorry, it's not. If you're into that type of story and don't like this type, then I suggest you exit this story IMASUGU-RIGHT NOW and find the ones that fits your preferences.**

**With that out of the way, now! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys found this funny and enjoyable to read! Don't worry! Flames won't stop me from writing this! Also, see the tile of story? "The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Tough for Mobs" or the alternative title that I want to but can't since it exceeded the title character limits; "The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Hard for Mobs and Man, is It Tough being One!" This is actually taken from "The World of Otome Games is Hard for Mobs" and "Is it Tough being a Friend?" and maybe you guys already noticed it. **

**Well, nothing else left to say here so why don't we just dive straight in to the story?**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**"The Meet with a Kindred"**

* * *

"Today for you Libras, you'll discover a surprising hidden side of someone close to you!" The morning television said to me.

I don't know why I remember it but it's better I did, perhaps it _could_ potentially happen.

Okay, okay.

That aside, today is Wednesday, three more days until I get to hang out with Seika. Forgive me for doing that to those who found it to be rude or out-of-the-line (lol). It's just...can't help but simply stick to her. Maybe she has an essential info on Issei or perhaps, she actually has a big role in some side stories I didn't get to read since I died before doing it. Or maybe I'm way over my head and thought she's an important character who'll play an eminent role but is actually a heroine for a Plot Guardian who I can actually get closer with and better, marry. Yeah, that's maybe it.

...

...

...

Meh, who am I kidding?

That's not a possibility, not even a tiny bit.

Now, remember when I monologue about the harsh reality behind the Highschool DxD? The Society? Yeah, that. Actually, the society is pretty much the same as it is back from where I came from. I hate society, not denying that since I was a born loner through-and-through (err, kind of?) but this new me is not, I got friends here. Before this, before all this reincarnation thing, I'm actually a loner that didn't like attending school. Why? Because the superficiality of the people around there except for a selected few are pretty toxic for me. Friends with benefits, gold diggers, social ladders, social suicide, and NOT forgot to mention, the social media.

Trust me, I absolutely HATE social media. Things can get out of hand since the internet is where a lot of nasty things resides. While there are lots of lies in the internet, there's are some that spills the truth. Now, why is that?

The face of the people.

Once you entered the internet, the façade you wore will simply slip out and you reveal your true self to the internet. This is because the internet is where our actual identities are unknown. We're all strangers in the internet, we don't know each other's lives behind the screen. All we know is their face, their true face.

Which is why, my beloved friends, social media is a bad thing.

Cyber bullies, suicides, flames, ads and a lot of things!

I never really liked the social media.

Hot damn, I'm going full-on **Hikigaya Hachiman [1]** here.

"Hey, you see this?" Kazuya handed me his phone, seeing a picture of me but my face was covered with black lines so...this guy can look like anyone. "This is from the SL2C, in their webpage and their fakebook."

"Alphabets, huh? SL2C. And that name stands for...?" I urged him to answer.

"Seika Lobu-Lobu Club. (Seika Love-Love Club.)" He sighed. "I was once a member but I quit since those guys are insane."

I raised my eyebrows, "If even _you_'re saying they're insane, then they must be." I look at the picture of me, being drawn all over with petty insults and kid jokes. "What did they told about me?"

"Actually, your name is not revealed, thankfully. But they are making fun of you in hopes you would leave Hyoudou-san alone." Kazuya replied, pushing the bridge of his glasses coolly. "Also, if this does not work then they'll resort to harsher tactics."

"Ugh, great." I groaned in irritation. "Thanks for telling me."

"Anything for a friend." Kazuya smiled.

"Even though I "stole" your crush?" I looked at him blankly.

"Heh, don't worry about that." He shook it off, he doesn't really seemed angry. "You're a good guy, I know that. Me, Satou and Hokuto were just jealous how you get closer to one of the first-year idols like some **damned riajuu visual novel harem protagonist**. But it didn't bother us on a personal level."

"..." I kept silent and stare blankly at him, "You know, it would've been better if you described those words differently but okay. Whatever." I shook it off with my hand. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." He said.

As you can see, yes. The society is fudging trash here if I'm to be honest, which I AM all the time. Okay, maybe not ALL the time but most of the time. There are some things I lie about but it's for the good. Never have I actually lied for something bad in this life. Yes, I did in the life before this but even then, I lie for like, what, buy a few mangas or volumes for the light novels? It wasn't anything harmful, it's as harmless as it could be.

Lunch break arrived and I took out a bento I've made for myself and my little sister (since she has the disastrous cooking trait so she HAS to be kept far away from the kitchen). Well, I like what I made. It's pretty decent, a normal lunch box created from a normal person. Ah, how blissful~!

I look around me, seeing a bunch of people talking to each other. Some ate while having a conversation, others just talk. At least buy some food in the cafeteria, you're going to be so unenergetic during the lessons. Oh wait, they always are regardless if they ate or not.

Anyways, no unusual sight which is good. I untie the cloth that was covering my lunch box and open the lid. Just then, I don't know how or why, the strong smell just erupted out from the lunch box! I immediately covered it back, looking around once more only to see that the people notices the smell and looked around for the source. I covered my bento and walked out normally, acting like some mob in the background making their way outside. Thankfully, they did not notice whose lunch box that emits such delicious aroma and I made my way out to a spot.

This spot is where I usually spend my time alone if I'm bored or find the class noisy. I sat on the left side of the wide stair case. I proceeded to open my bento, the smell was still delicious for some reason.

"How...?" I squinted my eyes and appraised the lunch box. "You smell delicious at home-sure, but how the heck did its aroma roams around the class like a damn spreading gas?" I sighed and just started to eat like a normal person. "Well, damn. This taste good, almost as good as Seika's." I said to myself and enjoyed it thoroughly. "Hmm...maybe Seika's cooking made me this skillful?"

As I enjoyed my food, I somehow noticed that someone is coming. Facing towards the direction of where I felt the presence, an ikemen just walks in, looking around with a confused expression on his face. He has a light-blue hair and dark-aqua eyes, looking like some fictional prince from an otome game. I narrowed my eyes as I've noticed something; wait, I never saw him in the story before. If he's this good-looking the he should be shown throughout the Highschool DxD anime but I didn't see shiz. Heck, I never once saw him for as long as I've been here! He also didn't wear the school's uniform. Who the heck is he?

I closed the lid of my lunch box and went towards him who hadn't notice me by a long shot. "Hey, um. You okay there?" I called, getting him to be surprised and looks at me.

"Whoa, there. I didn't notice you!" I bet. "Almost like you're not there."

"Um, yeah." I furrowed my eyebrows, finding his reaction to be quiet weird. "So, is there a problem? I've never seen you around here before."

"Actually-" Just then, our eyes landed on each other, causing this sudden tension between us as he halt his reply. "You..."

"!"

"!?"

Just then, we both frowned and jumped away, sliding on the ground in a fighting stance. Though, I'm a bit different since I was still holding my lunch box. We both glared at each other, the sky darken at our clash of aura as my eyes stared deep into his soul.

Just as I thought, he's-

"A Plot Guardian." He said, frowning with teeth shown gritting against each other. "Which means, there's a high possibility of..."

I smirked and narrowed my eyes, "Yeah."

We both continued to glare at each other, the tension grew stronger as time passes by. The clouds began to change its milky color to a more depressing grey, thunders cracked softly in the sky, emitting flashes inside the clouds. This situation couldn't be any more tensed as it is, no people can withstand this. This guy is also a Plot Guardian, I have something for him in that case.

A noticeable bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead, his face seems nervous. "So, you know all about it, huh? Well, tell me then..." He started, the tension instantly grew far stronger-this can crush anyone that may come by. "WHAT HAPPENED AFTER AVENGERS: THE INFINITY WAR!? TELL ME!"

"THEY KILLED THANOS BUT THE INFINITY STONES WERE DESTROYED SO THEY WENT BACK IN TIME TO GET THE STONES!" I replied, almost yelling with a serious frown.

"NANI!? IS THIS "Back to the Future" REFFERENCE!?"

"NO! BOTH TONY STARK AND BRUCE BANNER DISPROVE ALL THE BULLSHIZ THE MOVIE SAYS!"

"KHUWHAT!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ALL THE MOVIE TELLS ABOUT TIME TRAVELLING IS BULLSHIT!?"

"YES AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"SIMIMASEN DESHUTA!" He bowed and then went back into his stance. "AND THEN!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"THEY GOT THE STONES BUT WHEN YOU MESS WITH TIME, TIME WILL MESS YOU BACK SO THANOS FROM THE PAST CAUGHT NEBULA AND TRAVELLED INTO THE FUTURE!"

"OH, SNAP!"

"YES, SNAP INDEED!" I nodded vigorously, "BUT HULK WAS ABLE TO BRING BACK THE PEOPLE THAT HAS BEEN ERASED FROM THEIR TIME AND THE EPIC BATTLE BEGINS!"

"THIS IS GETTING GOOD!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" I agreed. "BUT, AS DOCTOR STRANGE SAID, THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO WIN AND THIS WAS IT SO IRON MAN USED THE STONES TO SNAP AWAY THANOS AND HIS LACKEYS!" My face softens, "Oh, and actually, Captain America can carry Thor's Hammer before the epic battle which was the fight between Captain America, Iron Man and Thor against Past Thanos." I calmly added before entering back to my stance and frowned seriously. "SO IRON MAN'S DEAD DUE TO THE POWERFUL GAMMA THE STONES EMITS WHICH DESTROYS HIS BEING!"

"REALLY!? THAT SUCKS!"

"CAPTAIN AMERICA WENT BACK IN TIME TO RETURN BACK THE STONES BUT HE NEVER WENT BACK TO FUTURE 'CAUSE HE DECIDED TO STAY THERE AND MARRIED HIS LOVER!"

"THAT'S A MANLY AND ADMIRABLE CHOICE!"

"AND THAT'S WHEN THE FUTURE, WHERE THEY JUST SENT CAPTAIN AMERICA BACK, CHANGED A BIT WITH AN OLD STEVE ROGERS HANDING HIS SHIELD TO FALCON! WHICH MEANS FALCON IS THE NEXT CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"HOT DAMN!"

"And that's where the movie ends. Believe it or not, the movie runtime is more thans three hours!" I went back to my normal state, smiling as I explained the last scenes. "That movie was great, you should see it. This is why I love most of the Marvel movies!"

"I CAN'T BECAUSE I DIED EXACTLY AFTER I WATCHED AVENGERS: THE INFINITY WAR IN THE CINEMAS!" He kept yelling.

"Shut up! I'm done with that skit so shut up or I'll make you!" I yelled back, irritated.

"S-Simimasen deshuta!"

* * *

**_A few minutes later_**

"So you're transferring here? As a second year?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. But considering how old we actually are, you can drop the honorifics." He said, smiling. "I haven't properly introduced myself, have I?" He places his hand on each side of his waist, "My name is Hasegawa R. Shinju. Call me Shin, alright?"

I sigh, "Right, Shin." I smiled and crossed my arms, "My name is Kobayashi Tadano. Tadano's fine, Shin."

"Augh, so bright!" He suddenly said, causing me to raise my eyebrows as I was surprised to see his reaction.

Uh, wut?

He shielded his eyes with his hands, "This is the shine of an actual, genuine deserving protagonists introducing himself?" He looks at me with admiration, "So cool! So glorious!"

That's supposed to be my line! Look at yourself! You looked like the main target for otome games!

"Hah? What do you mean? I'm just a normal, average guy you can find just about anywhere in Japan." I replied, waving my hands off.

"So humble! You look completely normal, have a normal name, have no presence, simply hid behind the backgrounds but have an abnormal personality with enough attractiveness it just...agh!" He backed off with eyes narrowed, "T-This is the last Plot Guardian Void-sama had mentioned! I never see someone so content with just being himself-accepting everything there is, refusing to change! This is so protag-like it might just make me overloaded with excited chills! I might explode at this point!"

Seriously, what's with this guy!?

I'm just a normal mob! Please don't raise any unwanted flags! You might be able to change me into a bland, harem protagonist! I don't want any of that! I want to stay as I was, just a mob who happens to be a Plot Guardian! Please, j-just...just shut it with the flag-triggering comments!

"P-P-Please, stop. No, really! Stop!" I asked of him, yelling with bloodshot eyes.

Aaaaaannnddd, a few seconds passed our conversation went back to normal (phew).

"Are you also planning on watching the cast here? Won't you attract a lot of people, though?" We both sat on the staircase while I ate, keeping up with this conversation.

"No-well, I kind of was but I thought I might find a fellow kindred here." He said, his face formed into a serious expression.

"Why? Is something wrong, Shin?" I asked, feeling deep concern.

"It isn't just any wrong! It's completely wrong!" He said and stood up, "You know Genshirou Saji, right?"

My eyes widened for a second there before reverting back, "Yes. He died unlike the actual story, right?"

Shin nodded, "And that isn't just by coincidence. Nuh-uh!" He shook his head before he looks down, clenching his fists tightly. "I was afraid that the one that has gone rogue was the last of us since he was really strong but thank Void, it isn't! Only you're the one who can stop them!" He grips onto my shoulders, shocking me with the desperation in his eyes. "Please! We will fail as Plot Guardians if we don't do something about this!"

Okay, this is incredibly serious.

My bland looks immediately distorted into a serious frown, "Relax, Shin. I'll help." I calmed him down and urged him to sit back next to me.

"S-Sorry about that. Lost my composure for a second there." He breathes to calm himself down and sat back. "Void-sama did told you about the other two of Plot Guardian, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, he mentioned that there are three of us Plot Guardian with me being the last."

"Haa, man!" He sighed in relieve, "I'm really, really, _really_ glad I met you!" He quickly said and faced me with a serious look. "I'm sure you've felt it already but there's something bad is happening and it may affects the whole Highschool DxD universe if we don't do something."

"Yeah, my "Bad Event Sense" were tingling for quite some time now. I was worried and tried to take action."

"You should." He said, sternly. "Because one of us has gone rogue."

My eyes widened a bit, "Gone...rogue? What do you mean...?"

"Exactly what I mean." Shin replied, "This happened even before season one of Highschool DxD began, they killed Saji and stole Vritra from him. This already affects the story since Saji play parts in some of the story arcs. And they're planning in stealing more powers from the cast." Shin slowly caressed his right arm, I can see some pain in it. "I tried to stop them from doing it, but they were strong-really strong." His face grimaced, "I was afraid that the last Plot Guardian became rogue since that would mean the end of us."

Okay, what do you mean?

Things were going well until you said that!

I'm just a mob, for Void's sake!

"But I forgot that the last Plot Guardian isn't someone who wants to achieve greatness of any sort. Void-sama mentioned that he's someone who wants to be normal, perhaps a bit special but that was all. He is someone who's kind, humble and caring among us." Isn't this exaggerating? "So when I saw the normal appearance of a guy but has the eyes who witnesses death, I knew we are saved."

I frowned in confusion before shaking my head, "Okay, okay, okay. That's enough with the flashbacks." I sighed, "How strong are you, Shin? And how strong are you compare to the rogue Plot Guardian?"

"I'm strong, almost nearly as strong as Vali's Balance Breaker in season 4." That's damn strong. "I also have something special implanted on my existence." He smiled.

"What is it?"

"Why, the game mechanic of course!" He grinned, "You know those Gamer x fanfics, now do you? I've read a bunch of them in fanfiction sites!"

"Wait the minute!" I held out my hands, shocked. "You have _that_ cheating thing!? Game mechanics are literally the most OP thing to have!"

"Not exactly-no." Shin shook his head, "If it was, I may be able to beat the rogue Plot Guardian but I can't."

I assumed my thinking posture, coming up with the possibilities. "Do you think...do you think the rogue Plot Guardian also have the game mechanics?"

"You thought so too?" I nodded, "Yeah, I think they also have it. I thought it was weird for them to stare intently at me. It appears they were using appraisal at me to see my stats."

"That's very dangerous...also, does this person have a gender or not? You kept mentioning the rogue Plot Guardian as "they". Why is that?"

"I can't exactly tell their gender, the voice was a mix of various people-both guys and girls-and I can't see their body since it was overshadowed with overwhelming power. My appraisal also doesn't tell any gender regardless the target so I don't know." Shin replied, getting me to sigh and nod. "Last time I appraised them, they were already five times stronger than me."

"Wait, for real?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah."

Okay, this is really troubling. I'm a mob with "power beyond comprehension" but I don't know what my powers are! I can't face the rogue Plot Guardian knowing he's five times stronger than Shin and he is far stronger than me! I only have my Consecutive Normal Punches! That's all! Damn it...what should I do?

"This is a problem." I said.

"What is?"

"What did Void-sama told you about me, the last Plot Guardian?" I asked.

"Oh, he says that you have a power that goes beyond anything in here. Which means you're stronger than us and the Highschool DxD universe _combined_!" He replied excitedly as if some kid telling his parents about the Hero he likes.

"And that's where the problem lies." I stared at him with a serious expression. "I don't really know what my powers are-I've been wondering about it ever since I was reincarnated here."

"W-Wait, you don't know?" He asked and I nodded. "That's...a big problem."

"Exactly." I said to him. "How fast can you grow stronger?"

"Eh? Well, it depends on things I fight. Some may have large EXP given but even then, it would take days to level up by one."

"Okay." I nodded, smiling. "Shin, I want you to gain as much EXP as you can."

"Eh? What about the rogue Plot Guardian?" Shin asked, concern with my plan.

"He stole Vritra from Saji. I have a feeling he will do the same with Issei which means...?"

"He'll come here!" Shin's eyes widened in realization. "Good thinking!"

"Thanks."

"What're you gonna do?" Shin asked.

"For the meantime, I'm going to check on Issei, befriending him and keep a close eye in case something happens. With how I am, that's the best solution." I told him to which he makes an awe expression of. "Along the way, I'll try to find out what my powers are. Maybe there's a trigger to it so in case I don't-and there's a high possibility to that-I want you to become stronger and stronger."

"Alright, got it." He nodded.

"And don't forget, keep in touch would you?" I brought out my phone, "Let's exchange contact numbers first."

And so, the plan went in motion.

* * *

**_Two days later,_**

**Kobayashi Residence**

You know, I myself am surprised.

"Tadano-kun, did you really made this? It's so delicious!"

"Tch, Onii-chan is a better cook than I am! How _humiliating_...!"

I just happen to done with my morning bath and went down to make some breakfast _only_ to find out that Seika is here and was having a conversation (a heated one, I assumed) with Sagiri. Their faces somehow has this sweet look to them I sensed they were actually agitated with each other. Although they changed to their normal selves, I can still feel the heavy tension in the air. Like a good normal person I am, I broke that tension and here we are.

Eating breakfast together which, if you don't know, is not common _even_ between us siblings much less with Seika, a good friend of mine.

They were surprised (I don't know why Sagiri is though) to find out that I'm able to cook well.

"Ahahaha," I forced a laugh, making it look more of nervous laugh rather than a normal one. "Well, it's thanks to Seika though. Her bento inspired me."

I don't know why, or how but the tension I felt earlier crashed down upon us once more. Both girls had forced smiles on their faces as they closed narrowed their eyes, looking as though they closed it. I can see sparks shooting between them which just cause me to widen my eyes a bit, rubbed it and squinted to see clearly whether or not it's real. It's real alright, and what is with this development? I can see the fierce rivalry between them and I'm confused. I understand why Seika is though, I know she likes me but Sagiri? This girl hates her normal, average, mob-like brother!

"Really, Onii-chan?" She asked and I nodded, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask; what is the relationship between you and Onii-chan, Hyoudou-san?"

Seika took a bite of her food, "Tadano-kun and I are...well, we're good friends. For _now_."

Oi, oi.

You don't need to add more oil to the fire, Seika. Now you're just going to make Sagiri more work up over this silly banter of yours.

"_Oh_? Is that so~?"

Oi, oi.

You don't need to add more sweetness into your tone, Sagiri. Now you're just going to make Seika more determined in this silly banter of yours.

But for real, though.

What's with this development!?

"Onii-chan _always_ spends his time at home."

"Ara, Tadano-kun always spends his time alone _even_ at home."

Their narrowed eyes widened and they glared at each other, the tension grew 50 times stronger.

"I had rested my head on his shoulders many times before!"

T-Technically, yeah.

"Tadano-kun always uses his forehead to check my condition before!"

T-Technically, yeah.

"Grr, Onii-chan usually feels _my_ underwear!"

Wut?

"Haha, Tadano-kun usually touches me in _certain_ places when he wants to!"

You guys are going to create a misunderstanding here! First off, yes, I touched and felt Sagiri's underwear but that's because I hanged it to dry since she was too lazy! And when I touched Seika in certain places before, she meant by the shoulders, the waist to reach higher places and her feet when she got bruises! It's a good thing we're not in public 'cause, who knows what might've happened!? Seriously, what the hell!?

"Onii-chan sniffs up my butt!"

K-Khuwhat!?

"Tadano-kun gropes my breasts!"

Nani!?

"I get to touch his bare chest!"

Wai-

"I get to see him naked!"

Wha-

"I get to lick him!"

No-

"I get to _taste_ him!"

Okay, you guys are lying at this point! What's with the vulgar talk as well!? We're eating breakfast, for Void's sake! Have some shame! You're going to make me lose my appetite here! Ugh! You know what? Whatever! I'm going to break this all by myself if you two don't want to stop! Both of you made me do this so blame yourselves!

"Onii-chan-/Tadano-kun-" They were about to continue arguing but I cut in.

"Uruse. (Shut up.)" I started, getting both of them to flinched and stiffened up at my threatening tone. "Uruse, I say."

"O-Onii-chan?"

"T-Tadano-kun?"

Both of them turned around to meet my glare, they started to sweat profusely at seeing me like this. You're the ones who made me like this, meet my **Super Saiyan [2]** self!

"We're eating here. Fighting in front of the table is a bad manner, sit back down and appreciate the food or **I'll make you**." I said with a stern tone maximized and they quickly nodded vigorously and sat down.

I internally let out a sigh. These girls are a piece of art, I'd say. I'm too busy thinking of that rogue Plot Guardian and what my powers are and both of them fighting isn't helping me one bit. Not to mention, Issei. Speaking of, what is Seika doing here in the first place?

As they ate quietly but still glared at each other, I opened my mouth. "Seika, what were you even doing here in the first place? I thought we were going out tomorrow?"

They both visibly jumped at my sudden question before Sagiri seems to be...surprised? I didn't know she has _that_ kind of feeling towards me first of all. Second, how the hell did I had not noticed!? I'm not some dense harem protagonist, damn it! I refuse to accept that I did not know that! And thirdly, she...doesn't know about _that_ right? Please, don't let her know...

"Eh!?" Sagiri stood up and slam her hands on the table, "Onii-chan is going out with this, t-this dorobo neko!? (thieving cat)"

"Sagiri, do NOT slam the table. That's rude manners." I pressed my tone, suppressing her shock. "And please don't misunderstand what I said. Me and Seika is going out as friends, she wanted to hangout just the both of us."

"That does not make me feel better!" She said, still yelling. "And you! What's with your obvious ploy!? What are you going to do with Onii-chan!?" She pointed her finger accusingly at Seika, who was eating her breakfast calmly.

"Whatever do you mean? I asked Tadano-kun if we can hangout and he agreed. What's the problem?" She replied back rather casually and again, they underwent a glaring contest.

I swear, I can already see two light coming out of their glares and striking each other. If only **Nishimiya Shouko [3]** is here, she would just silently comfort me. Man, I missed both her and **Toshiyuki Karasawa [4]**. Both of them are my childhood friend of which I saved from horrible fate...that can be fixed by time if only they follow their own story!

"Stop it, please." I asked of them and they stopped, causing me to sigh. "So why are you here, Seika?"

"Ah, that." She quickly took out a book and handed it to me. "You were a bit late after break period ended. Manabu-sensei gave us these and I forgot to hand it to you two days ago."

"Mathematics? Looks like he has a few homework for us." I said as I flip the pages, eyeing on the question marked for homework before closing it and smiled. "Anyway, thanks for going out your way to hand me this! You could've gave it to me tomorrow, you know?"

"I-It's a no problem." She replied, looking down smiling gleefully with cheeks flushed.

Oh, boy.

That's one of a Heroine's reaction.

"Onii-chan!" Sagiri called, puffing her cheeks as she did so. "Let's hurry up with the breakfast so we can play games!"

"Alright, alright!"

Haa, Sagiri is far clingier today than she is all these years. _"Today, you'll discover a surprising hidden side of someone close to you!"_ Yeah, screw you too, morning television horoscope-luck-predicting program. After we had breakfast, Seika excused herself and I sent her home. Well, not really-I just walked with her until we arrive at the train station. Her house is a bit far away from mine which made me feel guilty. I wanted to just send her home properly, from here to her house but she declined. Since it was still morning, it was safe for her to go alone. Reluctantly, I said my farewell and I see her off.

So much for being a gentleman.

Today, I spent so much time playing games with Sagiri (by the way, I totally smashed her in Super Smash Bros or Super Crash Sis in this world) that I didn't realized we've been playing from morning to night. She was incredibly exhausted after that and immediately went to bed.

That night, I was busy-really busy.

Focus.

Focus really hard.

Find it.

Find the power that has been bestowed upon me.

"Grr!"

Where is it? Where is my power? I don't see it anywhere other than this empty landscape. A black space devoid of anything, just like when I met Void-sama. Why isn't it here? Do I really even have powers in the first place? If not then that would be a big problem.

"Where is it!?" I looked around and fly all over the space, "Where is my power!? I need to tap it!"

Come on!

Just give me my powers!

Anything!

Heck, I'd even settle for some power that requires arousal to work!

...

...

...

...

...

...

On second thought, forget it.

I opened my eyes, I'm back to where I was; sitting on my bed. Haa! This is so hard! Why can't I just tap onto my powers!? And Shin has his game mechanic installed in his being ever since he was a kid! Come on! I thought I was the most powerful between the other two Plot Guardian!? Man, this is so hard...

"Guess I'll give Shin a call." I quickly scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up, taking my phone and dialed his number. "There."

The ringing started before someone took the phone. "Tadano? Is that you?"

"Yep." I replied. "Sorry to call you at such a late time but how are you doing?"

"Good. I've been levelling up but it isn't enough. I'll have to level up more." He replied, his tone is stern showing his seriousness.

"Well, bad news." I sighed, "I can't seemed to find what my powers are."

"That's a really bad news." He also sighs, "Very well. I'll have to level up much faster."

"Yeah, sorry about this." I smiled guiltily, "I'll do what I can to soften this situation a bit."

"No worries and I appreciate that." He replies.

"See you on Monday, Shin." I said as a farewell.

"See you too, Tadano."

I ended the call and plopped my back onto my bed.

I feel so useless! I need to find what my powers are before the rogue Plot Guardian come and take Issei's Boosted Gear!

Alright!

Back to training!

I sat, posing like my earlier sat stance and closed my eyes. Focus and tap onto that power!

Shuchu! (Focus!)

Shuchu shirou! (Focus properly!)

"HUOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Shin's Apartment**

**_After Tadano ended his call_**

Shin looked at his phone, confused. "Tadano..."

Ever since Shin met Tadano, there was one particular thing that he haven't told Tadano yet because he was incredibly frightened. Even though Tadano was nice to him and all, he can't shake this feeling that Tadano is more dangerous than he seemed, just like what Void says. And during their first meet, Shin saw something unusual that bothered him he couldn't shake it off from his head.

"What...what exactly are _you_?" Shin said to himself as he lifted his head up and stare at the ceiling.

Shin had a skill that he had been use ever since he was a mere baby; appraisal. It lets him know the stats of individuals no matter what they are or how strong they are. However, when he met Tadano, he tried to appraise him only to see that...

"The appraisal didn't work...?" Shin shook his head, "No, it did. It was only as if he wasn't _there_ in the first place, like he didn't _exist_."

And so, Shin's investigation regarding what Tadano is started here...

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Tadano-kun no Nichijou  
(The Daily Life of Tadano-kun)**

* * *

**(1)**

**"Tadano-kun and Childhood Friends I"**

A long time ago, I met someone whom I never expected to exist in the world of Highschool DxD. Now, who could it be? Well, I've watched the anime of which this person resided in and I gotta tell you; it's a totally funny anime. It gives though, since it IS a comedy, nichijou (daily life) anime. It's packed with ridiculousness, relatability and a whole lot of comedy elements. I really loved it, I always laughed no matter how many times I've watched it. A particular character that was my favorite is the baseball cap-wearing guy; Toshiyuki Karasawa.

He always wears his baseball cap, shadowing his upper face. The reason? It happens so that he was attacked by a really powerful bully; Habara the Archdemon. She bashed his head with a rock before, leaving a permanent scar both physically and mentally on Karasawa. Poor guy.

Now what does this have anything to do with someone I met?

Well, I mean, you already know right?

I met the same guy, Toshiyuki Karasawa, in a normal town my father visited due to some unknown reason and he won't tell me. I was walking around the city, admiring the amazing views from the top and how normal it was. That was until I saw some familiar young faces there. I knew I recognize their faces somewhere and when it clicked, I immediately made a run for it. I thought I'd spare him from a terrible fate but that fate was inevitable. When I arrived, Habara had already bashed him on his forehead. Naturally, as a normal person, I went to help him. Oh man, that was one of the few tense and scary moment in this second life of mine. I fended her off, blocking every attack she could throw. These blows could've been fatal if I hadn't stepped in which made me confused. Wasn't there supposed to be a savior or something? If I hadn't stepped in, he would've sent to hospital! Coma even!

Anyway, I continued fending her off with Karasawa behind. I didn't want to hit back because she'll receive her punishment later, losing her brutality by the Legendary Kids. After defending Karasawa, I soon find an opening and took him somewhere else. She was beginning to lose her breath so I thought I'd avoided that or not, I may be the very cause of why she lost her brutality. When I took him somewhere safe, I treated him with bandages and we became friends. I spent a few weeks with him, getting to know and understand him more. A day after that, I returned back to my hometown. We exchanged our contact and we kept in touch with each other.

That was one of my many otaku dreams fulfilled and I couldn't be happier.

I usually visited him during my summer breaks for a few days or even weeks. Today, I was strolling around Kuoh City, spending my time relatively alone. I was planning on buying a few light novels (need to get the new volume of **Seven [5]**) or just go to a manga café. It was my usual alone time but then, something made it not usual.

I was walking on the sideways of the road when I came across a familiar face. "Wait, Karasawa?" I blinked in confusion. "You're Karasawa, right?"

Man, it's been more than a year ever since I've seen him! Ever since we entered the third year of our junior high, we were both busy with study and whatnot. I was aiming to get the invitation letter from Kuoh Academy and him studying for any all-boys high school. I guess his trauma of Habara was making him more cautious towards any girls so he aimed for an all-boys high school. Makes sense with that anime's story, if it properly had one.

I really missed him.

A smile crept on his face, "That's right..." He said and grabbed his baseball cap, seemingly trying to lift it up.

"Whoa, man! What the heck are you doing here?" I asked excitedly as he slowly lifted his cap up. "Are you here to surprise me?"

W-Wha...? Why is he trying to show me his face? I thought he was insecure about it? Wait, something is strange about him. Now that I completely observed him, I noticed something. Somehow, his hair is blonde? Wait, why did he dyed his hair blonde? Is he trying to be delinquent?

"That's right." Once he lifted his cap up, it revealed to be some blonde b-tard I know too well trying to act like Karasawa. "Karasawa-desu! (I'm Karasawa!)"

I didn't and don't want to care so I punched Yoshitake square on his face for trying to be Karasawa. "Shi-ne! (Die!)"

With tons of nose bleed, he said; "Simimasen! (I'm sorry!)"

* * *

**(2)**

**"Tadano-kun and Childhood Friends II"**

After I spent my time with Karasawa back in his hometown (back then a few years ago), I returned back to mine. The town I was in is really abnormal, which is something against my policy as a mob. To tell you the truth, I never really gone out of my home that much because of that. I usually stayed home, you know. Play games, PC games, console games, sometimes practicing my writing so I could publish a light novel someday. However, Kaa-san forced me to go out. She actually forced me to go out.

_"Taa-chan, you need to go out sometimes! Or not, you will not have any friends!"_ Is what she said!

It's more of scolding rather than telling though!

Sorry, Kaa-san, but I'm actually an 18 year old guy who got reincarnated here. Calling me such name would only make me feel worse.

And so, I was out of the house where I spent a few hours strolling around about and avoiding any abnormal events. And that's when I met _her_.

_Little Tadano was stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened upon seeing who was in front of him._

_"Nishimiya...Shouko?"_

I was shocked, really shocked. She is one of the characters I feel like deserve much more than she did. Her cute demeanor along with her quiet but cheerful personality, she deserved much more. And for some reason, she was here, not wherever the movie takes place. There isn't Shouya around, she was bullied by three boys surrounding her. I knew at the time that I had to do something and I did it with no hesitation or whatsoever.

_"Don't you dare touch her!" Little Tadano yelled as he ran towards the bullies._

_"What? Who the heck are you!? Trying to be a Hero!?" The leader of the bullies said and they all averted their attention from her to little Tadano._

_"I'm gonna kick your butt if you do!" He yelled and prepared himself in a stance._

_"Hah!? Who do you think you are!?"_

_"I'm a nobody! So shut up and go away or I'll make you!"_

_And so, the fight began with Tadano deliberately kicking their butts. When they were beaten up, they left, scarred for life. Tadano, while beaten up a bit with a swollen cheek and bruises everywhere on his body, walked towards Shouko with a smile. Sure, he could fend off someone like Habara the Archdemon who is incredibly strong but his opponent are three people which are older so it was inevitable that he receive some damage on the way. Shouko who witnesses all of it, let out a tear. She wanted to say that he wasn't supposed to fight for a stranger but she can't. Because she can't hear anything so she can't speak properly. _

_"Hey, you okay?" Little Tadano asks, still smiling. "Oh, me? I'm very okay! This is nothing!" He grins and raises his hands, "Name's Kobayashi Tadano! Yours?"_

_She gulped as she couldn't hear but she assumed he was asking for her name with his greeting and introduction postures so she took out a paper and write on it, proceeding to show it at little Tadano. "My name is Nishimiya Shouko."_

_For some reason, Tadano leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as if they've known each other for a very long time. "Nice to meet you, Shouko. Let's get along from now on."_

Damn it.

Now that I think of it, it was pretty cheesy. I can feel heat rushing into my cheeks. Yeah, I really missed her as well. I didn't get to ask her contact number before so I don't know where she is. I moved from my old town to here, in Kuoh City. After what happened in the morning with Seika and Sagiri, I can't help but miss her calming presence. Haa, I want to search for her but I have a job to do now. I doubt she's searching for me though. Perhaps she's forgotten about me?

***Ding dong~!***

Hm?

Now, who could that be?

"Hai! Coming!" I said and stood up from the sofa, walking towards the front door. "What would you need from the Koba..." My eyes widened upon a sight of who it was, "...yashi residence...?"

Standing in front of me is a girl with a light brown hair with matching eye color. She was wearing a school uniform consist of dark-blue blazer, blue ribbon as her necktie, white undershirt, light brown sweater worn underneath and a skirt with white and different shades of blue pattern. She looked shocked and so was I.

"S-Shouko?" I said but quickly realized that she couldn't hear me so I used the sign language I've been using. "Is that you, Shouko?"

She seemed surprised at how adept I am at using sign language and she responded back with hers, "Yes, it's me."

I didn't care at the moment and immediately brought her in a hug, somehow feeling the same warmth as I did when I first met her. "It's nice to meet you again, Shouko."

She didn't respond to what I said and just hugged me back.

From that point on, we exchanged contact numbers and texted one another. I don't know why but it feels as though I had raise a flag? But I didn't care, she deserve much more as I said before. This is the word of a mob so heed this. If it's a best friend or someone who can be there in her life she wants, then I'll give it to her. She is someone I should protect, no matter what.

**I'll make her happy.**

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"The Meet with a Kindred"**

* * *

References:

**[1] Hikigaya Hachiman, the protagonist of OreGairu or "My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu". He's a loner with thoughts that may seem cynical to many people who are a bunch of riajuus but it was more of a realism. With the season 3 coming out, I can't help but make a reference of him here. He is my number one favorite rom-com protagonist after all.**

**[2] Super Saiyan, an iconic transformation from the Dragon Ball franchise. A form exclusive to Saiyans or Saiyan-Hybrids like Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Once transformed, their hair will change to color gold and their eyes turn teal. It doesn't just change their appearance, it changed their powers as well. Their stats are multiplied by 50.**

**[3] Nishimiya Shouko is one of the main characters of both the manga and anime of "A Silent Voice/The Shape of Voice" or preferably "Koe no Katachi". She can't hear, a disability that is unfortunately dawned on her. Because of it, she is often be the target of bullies. She was bullied by the protagonist before and when they both grew up and met, the protagonist tried to repay all the bad things that happened to her by befriending her and make her happy. I made this reference because I prefer Koe no Katachi over "Kimi no Nawa" or "Your Name" and this is my opinion, don't take it too seriously.**

**[4] Toshiyuki Karasawa is a character from "Danshi Kokosei no Nichijou" or "The Daily Life of High School Boys". He's one of the best characters there is in the series and he's quite funny, even with his intimidating looks and serious personality. I made this reference because this series is what inspired me to make the comedic OMAKEs and thus, Tadano-kun no Nichijou was created.**

**[5] Seven is a light novel created by the same author who wrote The World of Otome Games is Tough for Mobs. I've read it and I had to say, it's quite good! It actually focuses on the protagonist's, Lyle's, character development and I love me some of that. I'd say give it a read.**

* * *

**Yeah, not much reference but hey. At least we got the cute and quiet Shouko in action, right?**

**Is she in the harem?**

**Yes.**

**But she's not in the supernatural side...probably.**

**So...best girl Shouko? Question mark?**

**Readers: "And here I thought Seika is the best..."**

**Me: "Yeah, sorry about that."**

**Anyway, as for the main story, now we're getting somewhere!**

**Another Plot Guardian appears and perhaps will be Tadano's best bro! I was thinking that I'd use Shin as the actual villain but I decided to go against it and made him a bro. I mean, bros before hoes, know what I'm sayin'?**

**Jokes aside, I think he'll work both ways but I prefer the best bro route. And what do you know? He has one of those Gamer x fanfics powers! The game mechanics! This is a particularly interesting subject for me as I've not seen many of these kinds of fanfics. I heard they are popular? I thought I'd make two of the Plot Guardians to have the same powers except for the MC of this fanfic. So yeah, an overpowered ability to both Plot Guardians. But what of Tadano? If they're overpowered, then what could Tadano be who was said to be the most powerful amongst the three Plot Guardian? That's the mystery boys! O-Or girls as well!**

**The comedy of this chapter isn't a lot and that's because we're building up to the first arc of this fanfic, not the original story. That'll be taking place in their second year. So yes, the serious plot will happen! As well as more incoming comedy elements, hehe boi! (Also, do you guys like the part where Tadano and Shin talked about Avengers: Endgame? I did, I have a fun writing it. I just love Marvel movies.)**

**Now, remember. I'm writing this for fun and because my WiFi's down, I can't really update that fast. While you can hope for me to update faster, don't simply demand it. I have my hands full with real life stuff, just like you guys and girls so don't expect too much. Ah, also not forget to mention, perhaps this chapter quality may be lacking and that's because I didn't bother to reread it. Sorry for that and you can point out some grammar errors and whatnot in the review section.**

**I've been reading you guys' reviews, some I've read are about the girls who should be in Tadano's harem. For now, the harem should be these gurls; Nishimya Shouko (!), Hyoudou Seika, Kobayashi Sagiri (?),Sona Sitri, Rosweisse, Tsubaki, Serafall Leviathan and Xenovia Quarta. Some voted for Yasaka and Kunou but I don't really know much about them since they just appeared in season 4. That said, you guys sure have weird tastes. One is a married woman (I-I think?) and the other is a...child? Loli? Well, not that I'm the one to judge but okay. I'll try to add them to Tadano's harem...**

**Guess I have to watch season 4 again to get a grip of their characters.**

**With that being said, thanks for reading! Did you enjoyed the chapter? If you do, please do leave a follow, favorite and review! I really appreciate it if you do! Positive, criticisms, flames, any reviews are allowed! I'm not one of those authors who deletes reviews that don't like. Personally, I like that there's a history in the reviews-both bad and good.**

**I have nothing to say so, ma-ta-na!**


End file.
